Fairytales Do Come True
by susanmary
Summary: Greg and Sara talk, GS, response to this weeks Unbound challenge


Title: Fairytales do come true

Summary: A little conversation between Greg and Sara

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story

A/N: Guess what film I went to see this weekend? Response to this weeks Unbound challenge.  
  
"Would you please stop doing that?" Sara said irritably, "You're driving me mad!"  
  
"What, I'm only humming." Greg answered. "You told me not to sing, so I'm humming"  
  
"Carry on like that and I'll start calling you Donkey!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Would that make you Princess Fiona," he leered, "coz I could definitely go with that, though I think you're much better looking than Cameron."  
  
"Greg, you really don't have to suck up to me you know. I'm happy to have you ride along with me, just cut out the humming ok."  
  
"OK" he said, grinned slyly and carried on with "Are we there yet?"  
  
Sara would have lowered her head into her hands in defeat if she hadn't been driving.  
  
She had volunteered to mentor Greg whilst he was on his probation period, it felt good to be sharing her knowledge with someone who had boundless enthusiasm. She wondered if this was how Grissom had felt when he was mentoring the rest of the team. She decided it was a good feeling, but Greg had been driving her mad tonight with his apparent inability to handle silence.  
  
"OK, Greg you know the routine," she said as they arrived. "Until I say different, you follow me, step where I step and don't touch anything. Do you have your gloves ready?"  
  
"Yeah" Gregs voice was a mixture of apprehension and excitement.  
  
"Put them on now and follow me in."  
  
Half an hour later they had processed the crime scene and were heading back to the lab, this time with Greg driving and Sara staring out of the window, watching the gaudy lights of Vegas pass her by.  
  
"You're quiet Sara, are you OK?" Greg asked.  
  
"I'm fine Greg, just a little tired. I've pulled two doubles this week and I think it's catching up with me." She managed a small smile as she turned to look at Greg.  
  
"Well, Princess Fiona, let me whisk you away from all this and take you to the diner, where I will feed you delicacies such as scrambled eggs, fried bread and coffee that will put hairs on your chest.  
  
Sara looked at Greg.  
  
"Are you going to carry on with this Shrek theme all the way through shift"  
  
"Hey you started it with the Donkey dig!" Greg said with mock indignity.  
  
"Anyway, I already have a date for breakfast today, but I could probably fit you in for a coffee break tomorrow, if you promise no more humming!"  
  
"A date. Who, who, give me a clue, please." Greg begged, giving his best Eddie Murphy impression.  
  
Sara laughed as she looked at the puppy dog face he was pulling.  
  
She felt tempted to tell him, but the relationship with Grissom was still so new and delicate that she didn't want to share it with anyone just yet. She thought that the Shrek game she and Greg had been playing today would have a place in it for Grissom. After all in a way he was very much like Shrek. He'd locked himself away in his own little world, had shunned emotional contact with other people, had in fact convinced himself that he didn't need anyone in his life. People invading his space made him nervous and that in turn made him prickly, which in turn stopped people trying to get close to him. He guarded his privacy intensely and though there were no written signs saying "Keep Out", they were there all the same. Even when someone did love him he convinced himself he wasn't worthy until it almost was too late. Sara supposed that she was even like the princess, in that when she thought she had lost Grissom, she turned to someone she didn't love. It was a shame there wasn't a dragon around to swallow that two timing skunk Hank!  
  
If she was lucky she was now on the path to her own fairytale ending, Sara laughed at that. No what she wanted was a real life ending, no fairy godmothers, just her and Grissom working things out for themselves, Sara was a firm believer that you made your own magic and that was just what they were going to do, slowly and surely weaving their own spell that would bind them together, forever.  
  
"Lets just say I've a little project I'm working on, and when the story is ready to tell I'll share it with my best friend" She leaned over and gave Greg a peck on his cheek.  
  
Complete silence descended on the car for the first time since shift began.  
  
" Ah" Sara thought "That's better."


End file.
